LightSabres
by RinaSparrow
Summary: HIATUS The counsel is sending Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Tahl and Bant off to get a force sensitive child and bring her back. There's just one little snag.....the child is on Telos. the planet Xanatos is from.
1. Chapter One Promises

Alright, this is my first ever fanfic, so I know it's not the greatest. But anyway please give it a shot!!  
  
Disclamer: I own nothing!! I don't own Obi-wan ::crys:: Qui-gon or anyone else. So if you want to sue me all you're gonna be doing is wasting your time mate!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
" You'll be able to make your own lightsabers." The words echoed in Obi- Wan Kenobi's head. " Make your own."  
  
Obi-Wan knew it wasn't easy to make a lightsaber, but he had dreamed of it over and over for the past few years. He was never allowed to make his own lightsaber, because of his uncontrollable temper. But he was fifteen now and had been Qui-Gon Jinn's Padawan learner for two years. He had learnt how to control his temper which was important if he ever wanted to become a Jedi Knight.  
  
Obi-Wan still had memories of the first time a two years ago, when he was denied permission to build his own lightsaber. Out of everybody in the Jedi Temple it seemed that Bruck Chun hated Obi-Wan the most. Bruck was average height with black hair and brown eyes. He was actually quite handsome but nobody like his attitude towards his fellow students so they all stayed away from him. Whenever possible, Bruck would tease and jibe him and make Obi-Wan lose his tember in front of the Masters. But since Bruck never showed his temper in front of anyone besides Obi-Wan, he was granted permission to build his lightsaber. Bruck's lightsaber was actually very creative but Obi-Wan would rather be in a lightsaber duel with a Sith Lord than tell Bruck that. On the hilt of Bruck's lightsaber, he had carved moons, suns and distant planets all over it. When Bruck finally finished building his lightsaber he walked over to Obi-wan and said:  
  
"Well Master Jedi, Where's your lightsaber? Oh I know you accidentally killed Bant and so the Council destroyed it right?!" The whole corridor had laughed at what Bruck said. Obi-Wan went red with both anger and embarrassment.  
  
Obi-Wan still flinched at the memory. Though that was a while ago Bruck still teased him about it all the time. Now all Obi-Wan could think of was to beat Brucks record, which was two weeks and 5 days.  
  
Though Obi-Wan had never told Qui-Gon about his desire to humiliate Bruck, Qui-Gon had sensed his feeling and told his Padawan:  
" I know your desire to beat Bruck. But building your lightsaber isn't as easy as you think. Don't rush yourself, for if you come first you might come last and if you come last you'll probably come first."  
  
Though Qui-Gon sometimes spoke in riddles, Obi-Wan knew exactly what he meant. Simply, if you rush yourself and finish first you might make a mistake and have to rebuild your lightsaber, which will take longer and finish last. Or you can finish last but have the best lightsaber so in a way you're still finishing first. Obi-Wan knew his Master spoke the truth but he also knew that if he didn't beat Bruck's record he'd be teased and taunted for as long as he was a Padawan Learner. Now Obi-Wan knew he had to make a choice.. his Master's advice or his own desires.  
  
Obi-Wan knew he needed to talk to someone, but who? He couldn't talk to his Master because his Master had already given him advice. He couldn't go to Yoda because if he did he'd never get the chance to build his own lightsaber again. The only other person he could think of was Bant, his best friend. Obi-wan decided to go and look for Bant near her favorite place, the pool. Even though Bant was a girl they had been friends the moment they had been sent to the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan and Bant were usually Bruck's main victims. But Bant was able to control her temper around him by pretending to be polite. The pool was their favorite place because the water was always nice and cool and welcoming. If they didn't go swimming then they'd sit on the soft green grass.  
On his way to the pool Obi-Wan saw Bruck walking towards him.  
  
" Oh no," Obi-Wan thought to himself as Bruck looked at his lightsaber and smiled wickedly. " He's probably thought of another embarrassing thing to say to me. What will it be this time? 'Oh where's your lightsaber did your friends cry at the sight of it so you had to destroy."  
  
" Hey Oafy-Wan!" Bruck yelled interrupting his thoughts. Bruck was now ten feet away from him. " Where's your lightsaber? Is it in the repair shop, or did you Master say . . . . ."  
  
" Back off Bruck!" Obi-Wan turned his head to see Bant walking towards them. Bant was tall, with short hair and silver eyes. She usually looked peaceful and happy but at the moment her eyes were on Bruck and her face showed annoyance. Though Obi-Wan might have imagined it he thought he saw a flash of anger in her eyes.  
  
" Your just jealous because Master Qui-Gon Jinn picked Obi-Wan for his Apprentice instead of you. The only reason Obi-Wan doesn't have a lightsaber is because of you. You always made him lose his temper in front of the Masters. Look at you, you don't even have a trace of guilt anywhere! Besides when Obi-Wan does finish building his lightsaber it'll be better than yours no matter what. So I suggest you lay off and leave Obi-Wan alone before I go back to my room and bring out my..." All this time Bruck was shocked and surprised but when she paused he was so sure she'd say lightsaber that he smiled.  
  
" Bant no.." Obi-Wan hissed but was cut short by Bant who gave him a quick look that said 'don't worry'.  
  
Bant smiled, "Comlink" Obi-Wan let out his breath. If Bant had said lightsaber Bruck could have reported to the Masters that she had threatened to use her lightsaber on him which students weren't allowed to do or their lightsabers would be taken away and not given back to them for a long time.  
  
Bruck looked at her with so-what look on his face.  
" Yeah well so what if you bring out your comlink? What's it going to do? Bite me?" Bruck said laughing at his own joke. Bant smiled.  
  
" Oh of course not Bruck," she said in mock politeness. " I would just use it to call Master Tahl and tell her you're tormenting me and she'll have your hide!" At those words Bruck's sly smile disappeared.  
  
Master Tahl was Bant's Master. Though Tahl was blind she was very protective over Bant. Once, in the past Bruck had made Bant look like a fool in front of some very important guests. Bant got really upset and didn't talk to anyone for a few days. When Obi-Wan told Tahl what had happened she was so outraged that she went to talk to the Jedi Masters about Bruck. When Bruck was called to the council and found guilty, he was punished how else but to be Obi-Wan and Bant's 'servant' for one month. After that Bruck was always afraid of Tahl and when ever he saw her in the hallways he would turn and walk the other way. So when Bant hinted she that she might call Tahl, Bruck gave Obi-Wan a nasty look and stomped off.  
  
When he was out of sight, Obi-Wan turned to Bant with a look of gratitude.  
  
" Thanks Bant, you saved me back there."  
  
Bant smiled " What are best friends for?"  
  
" Hey are you busy right now?" Obi-Wan asked. Bant stopped to think for a few seconds then shook her head.  
  
" No. Master Tahl cancelled our lessons due to some emergency or something so I'm free all day. Why?" When Bant turned to look at Obi-Wan the laugher on her face disappeared and was replaced with concern. "You want to go to the pool right? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Obi-Wan signed. " I'll tell you when we get there." He knew there was a chance that Bant would side with his Master but then again she might side with him and give him advice to follow.  
  
A few minuets later, Obi-Wan and Bant were lying on the grass skyward.  
" Obi-Wan, what's wrong? You're awfully silent." Bant asked as she sat up and hugged her knees. Obi-Wan also got up and started to pace up and down in front of Bant. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
  
" It's about the lightsabers but also about Bruck." Bant snorted.  
  
" Oh Obi-Wan try to ignore him. If he bothers you again just tell him that if he doesn't leave you alone you'll call Qui-Gon and.."  
  
" Bant, you know Qui-Gon wouldn't do anything about it. I mean he cares about me but he'll just tell me I need to fight my own battles to get stronger. Sometimes I wish he was more like Master Tahl." Obi-Wan signed. " I mean, Bruck finished in record time and if I don't beat him I'll be teased for as long as I'm a Padawan and."  
" Obi-Wan!" Bant exclaimed. " Don't worry about Bruck. All he wants to do is get on your nerves. That's it. Listen, if you rush you might make a mistake. Bruck took how long.. two weeks or so? Obi-Wan I.I.." Bant stopped and closed her eyes, " I've never told anyone but I did exactly what you want to do and I made a mistake which took me two months to fix. I regretted it." Bant opened her eyes and Obi-Wan saw tears in them. " Don't worry about Bruck. If he teases you, so what! Please don't worry about him. Just take your time and even if you do finish last, in Qui-Gon and in my eyes you'll be first. Obi-Wan please think about it. If you finish first but make a mistake Bruck will laugh himself silly. But if you take your time and work on it slowly but finish last Bruck may tease but inside you'll know the difference." Bant paused then looked at Obi-Wan with pleading eyes. " Please Obi-Wan, promise me you'll think about this. Please."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her. He had never seen her so upset. Sure she was upset when Bruck embarrassed her, but this? Bant looked like she was pleading for him to reconsider or else he'd die. Then he thought " But if I do make a mistake part of me might die." He looked at Bant's tear streaked face and took a deep breath.  
  
" I..I promise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Ok, I hoped you liked it. Please R&R. No flames please. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter Two The Council

AN: Alright, here's the second chapter!!  
  
Also I want to thank my first reviewer Scarlett Red Rose. THANKS MATE!!  
  
Alright then, on with the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Star Wars!! ::goes to her room and pouts::  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn stood behind a clump of trees watching Obi-Wan talking to Bant. He knew what was troubling his young Padawan, but he couldn't help Obi-Wan anymore than he already had. He understood what Obi-Wan was feeling, because he felt the same when he was Obi-Wan's age. He understood how it felt to be teased and taunted everyday since you could talk. He understood the feeling that you needed to prove you're just as good or even better than the person who hates you. But both he and Bant had told Obi-Wan he shouldn't worry about it but Qui-Gon had doubts that Obi-Wan would listen to them. Qui-Gon signed. There was no more he could do for Obi-Wan.  
  
" What you do now, Qui-Gon?" Startled Qui-Gon turned and saw the small form of Master Yoda walking towards him. Qui-Gon realized that he must have been deep in thought about his Padawan or he would have sensed Yoda's presence. " Spying on your Padawan, you should not. Talk to him, you should."  
  
Qui-Gon signed. "Master Yoda, you know that to be impossible. I.."  
  
" Impossible is it? I think not." Yoda interrupted. "Only not willing you are. Why, I wonder?"  
  
" Master Yoda I've already given my Padawan advice. There is nothing more I can do."  
  
" But there is. Talk to your Padawan about his problem, you can. Show him how you made your lightsaber. But willing, you are not. When Obi-Wan's age like him you were. Always wanted respect you did. But your Master changed you mind. How did he? By talking to you he did." Qui-Gon stared at Obi-Wan. Once again Yoda had made him feel uneasy as he paused to let his words sink in.  
  
" Master Yoda, do you know what's troubling Obi-Wan?"  
  
Yoda signed and looked at Obi-Wan. " I do. Nervous about building his lightsaber he is. Wants to beat his opponent he does. Make mistakes he will." Yoda paused. " Talk to him you should. But now go to the Council you must."  
  
" The Council?" Qui-Gon repeated. He hadn't been called to the Council since his last mission, which was a few months ago. " I must go and get Obi- Wan"  
  
" Obi-Wan they want not. You and Master Tahl they want." Qui-Gon looked at his Padawan and made a mental note to talk to him after the meeting with the Council.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
" What do you think the Council wants us for?" Tahl asked. Qui-Gon and Tahl were walking down the corridor towards the Council chambers. Qui-Gon loved that room for it had windows all around the walls so you could see a great view of Corrucant. But at the moment Qui-Gon was wondering the same thing as Tahl, why did the Council call for them? "Do you think it's about our Padawans?" Qui-Gon shook his head.  
  
" No. They must want us for something else or they would have wanted Obi- Wan and Bant present at the meeting." As Qui-Gon and Tahl walked into the room Qui-Gon heard Tahl whisper under her breath, " may the Force be with us." Qui-Gon was surprised. He had never seen Tahl so nervous before. When they got into the center of the room they bowed before Yoda, Mace Windu and all the other Jedi Masters. As usual Mace opened the meeting.  
  
" We've received word of a Force-sensitive child on the planet of Telos. Her name is Cerine Lin. Her parents are Clet'hin and Uni Lin. They were reluctant at first but we were able to persuade them to let us send a couple of Jedi to check the child. Yes, Qui-Gon we want you and Tahl to go." Qui-Gon drew in a breath. The last time the council had asked him to do this he had brought back a boy named Xanotas from the same planet. Qui- Gon had been pleased with him so he took him as his Padawan Learner. But later when Xanatos found out his father had power and riches he left Qui- Gon and the Jedi and turned to the Dark side. He had died in a lightsaber duel with Qui-Gon only one month ago.  
  
" Master, what about our Padawans?" Qui-Gon asked clearing his head of the past.  
  
" They will go with you of course." Mace said with a slight raise of his eyebrows. Qui-Gon frowned.  
  
" If they're coming with us why didn't you call them to the meeting?"  
  
" Because we want to talk to you about them. Tahl," Mace said turning his eyes on Tahl. " Is there something you want to tall us about Bant?"  
  
" Yes Master. Yesterday I caught her using one of the Forbidden tunnels." Tahl said softly with her head bowed. Qui-Gon was surprised. Bant would never break the rules knowingly. He was even more surprised to see Tahl bow her head. Even though she couldn't see she still kept her head up when she talked to show she wasn't afraid.  
  
" More to say have you?" Yoda asked patiently.  
  
" Yes. I..I caught her in a lie two days ago." Tahl answered even more softly. Qui-Gon stole a glance at her and could see she was on the verge of tears. Qui-Gon's worries shot up a notch. He knew that it was hard for her to turn on her Padawan but he didn't expect her to start crying. " There must be more to it then just disobedience." Qui-Gon thought to himself.  
  
" What did she lie about?" Adi-Mundi asked gently.  
  
" She said that she didn't feel good and asked if I would let her take an hour off of classes to go to the nurse. I.I . of course I told her yes. But when she didn't return I went looking for her and found her talking to.. to.." Tahl paused. " I found her with Obi-Wan. They were near the pool in a deep conversation." Tahl stopped and signed.  
  
" Did you talk to her?" Mace asked.  
  
" No. I was hurt but I didn't bring it up. It's so unlike Bant to lie to me. I felt that it was something private and .. and that she wanted her privacy." Tahl replied.  
  
" Is there something else that's bothering you? " Adi-Mundi asked.  
  
" I..I . I'm just hurt. How can I have a Master-Padawan bond with her if she ..she lies and decieves me? It's like she's taking advantage of my blindness" Tahl said quickly. Qui-Gon saw tears roll down her cheeks. " So that's it. She was afraid of getting Obi-Wan and me into trouble and upset with Bant's deception. But why have the Council brought it up?"  
  
" Tahl. Do you think you still want a Padawan? You could.." Mace asked but was interrupted by Qui-Gon.  
  
" Master. May I ask a question please? What does this have to do with the mission?" Qui-Gon asked. He knew he shouldn't have interrupted but he saw how pale Tahl went when Mace hinted that maybe Bant should have another master.  
  
" Good point. Well if Bant has deceived Tahl then maybe she would do it again on Telos and the result may be dangerous. But we'll leave it at that. Oh one more thing. Tahl, the Council and I want you to talk to Bant about this. It is very important that she understands what she did is wrong." Mace turned to look at Qui-Gon. "Did you know about this?"  
  
" No Master. Obi-Wan must've had a free period when Bant snuck away." Qui-Gon answered. Mace nodded.  
  
" Very well. You and your padawans may leave in the morning for Telos." Mace said.  
" Master my padawan hasn't built his lightsaber yet."  
  
" Know this we do. Sure you are that the council need not interfere?" Yoda asked. Qui-Gon nodded. " Very well. Borrow one of the training sabers he can. May the Force be with you." Qui-Gon and Tahl bowed and walked out the door.  
  
" Tahl, how come you never told me about that?" Qui-Gon asked when they were out of the Council chambers.  
  
" Qui-Gon please I really don't want to talk about this but if you must know I hoped to keep it a secret and then one day wake up and forget about it. But of course that's not what happened." Tahl snapped. Qui-Gon caught the signal and changed the subject.  
  
"Well I better go and get Obi-Wan and tell him to start packing. I'll see you in the morning and good luck with Bant." Tahl turned to Qui-Gon with a confused face.  
  
" Qui-Gon, you mentioned that Obi-Wan had not finished building his lightsaber. Why is that?"  
  
" He is nervous and wants to do better than his opponent." Qui-Gon signed. " I fear if he gives in to his desires and is impatient then he may make some mistakes."  
  
" I understand. But may I ask who is his opponent?" Tahl asked with a cock of her head.  
  
" Bruck Chun" At the mention of that name Tahl's entire face went dark red.  
  
" Oh why that sithly child! If I could only get my hands on him only Force knows what I'll do to him. Qui-Gon why don't you help Obi-Wan out?" Qui-Gon shook his head.  
  
" I can't do that, Tahl. He must fight his own battles. If I interfere he will use me as a tool like Bant uses you.."  
  
" Qui-Gon Jinn, if you care a rip for your Padawan then you'd help him and don't you dare bring Bant into this!" Tahl snapped.  
  
" I'm sorry Tahl I didn't mean it in a bad way but it's true every time Bruck teases Bant she referes to you. I."  
  
" That's enough! I don't want any more lies from you. I'm going to get Bant. Why don't you just think about your Padawan for once instead of yourself?! No don't bother apologizing I'm going to bed. Good Night." Tahl shouted as she walked down the hallway. Qui-Gon signed and went to go get Obi-Wan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm gonna try and update every Monday and Friday, but I might not be able to every time. Still I'll try!! Please R&R!!! 


End file.
